<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together in Love by Creativecutieness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257438">Together in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecutieness/pseuds/Creativecutieness'>Creativecutieness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alter Ego is a protective big brother, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Forever in Love by Dizplicity, Kohinanami, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Post danganronpa 2, Post-Canon, closure fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecutieness/pseuds/Creativecutieness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't care how long it took to bring them back Hajime would never give up on the ones he loved the most. To have them by his side again was the one thing he couldn't live with out. Inspired by Forever in Love by Dizplicity KomaHinaNami. One shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizplicity/gifts">Dizplicity</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456161">Forever in Love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizplicity/pseuds/Dizplicity">Dizplicity</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys I'm back I'm sure some of you already know this but I got my wisdom teeth out about a week ago. My mouth was really sore and I looked like a chipmunk. Because of that I haven't been able to write until now this story is the first time my OC's aren't apart of the story. This fic is inspired by Dizplicity's Finlly in Love series. You don't have to read it to understand this story but I recommend it for context this is also the first time I'm writing a KomaHinaNami story so I hope it's good for everyone. I wanted to write this as both a closure fic and a gift to Dizplicity for making me cry at how sad Forever in Love was. This story is for you. XD I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you, Chiaki, I love you. Huh, I finally got to say it." Hajime said as he and his friends were leaving the Neo World Program. You're Welcome, Hajime. I love you too." She replied.</p>
<hr/><p>When Hajime awoke from the Neo World Program, he couldn't believe he remembered everything that happed there his relationship with Nagito and Chiaki, the killing game they were forced into, and his time as Izuru Kamukura. Looking at his sleeping friends stuck in their pods in a comatose state, a wave of sadness washed over him, realizing they may never wake up. He may never have another snuggle session with Nagito will never feel the tender touch from Chiaki's lips on his. He may never fall asleep again, knowing they weren't there with him. Just then, a question came to his mind. "Hey, what happened to Chiaki?" Hajime asked Makoto who was checking to make sure he was alright. "Oh, you don't know, do you," Makoto replied sadly. "Know what?" Hajime asked,</p><p>"Huh, there's no easy way to say this so, I'll just get to the point. The Chiaki you know in the program wasn't the real Chiaki. She was an A.I created by the late Chihiro Fujisaki. You must have heard how Chihiro was making A.I's that could learn and respond like humans. It's said that one day they could be created to live in this world alongside us. We needed someone to keep an eye on you while in the program other them Usami, so with Alter Ego's help, we put another A.I in the program. But, we didn't model it after Chiaki that was done with everyone's memories and desires to see her again." Makoto explained, "I see, that's why she wanted us to remember her when we left the island. She wouldn't be able to come with us because she was never real in the first place. I wish she told me. Maybe then I could've saved her before Monokuma executed her. Maybe I could've saved Nagito as well." Hajime said, feeling even more guilty that he couldn't save the ones loved the most.</p><p>"Even if she wanted to tell you she couldn't, we made it so that the A.I wouldn't show it wasn't human. If anyone found out, Chiaki was an A.I from Future Foundation. Chaos would've insured, and Chiaki's death could've have gone a different way." Kyoko explained, "But, that still doesn't explain what happened to the real Chiaki. I knew her back at Hope's Peak. I knew I saw her before going into the Kmaukura project." Hajime said, "I can answer that question." Sonia spoke up with sadness in her eyes. "I regret to inform you, but… Chiaki is dead. It was the reason we fell to Junko's despair in the first place she knew how much Chiaki meant to us and executed her as a brainwashing method. And as you could see, it worked. We all became a part of Junko's Ultimate Despair and did many horrible things." Sonia explained, with regret in her eyes. As Sonia explained what happened, Hajime got a memory of Chiaki's finale moments while he was Izuru. "I'm sorry, Chiaki, I failed you again," Hajime said quietly, unable to hold back his tears any longer.</p><p>Soon after, everyone began to cry for their fallen friends who died in the killing school trip, fearing there was little to no hope for them. But Sonia had enough of feeling sorry for herself. After all, they had someone who possessed every talent imaginable. "Now wait just one second! Hope is not lost for them yet!" Sonia called out, snapping everyone's attention to her. "Hajime, I know you feel responsible for what happened to your boyfriend and girlfriend, but what's down is down, and we had to vote for Chiaki, or else we would've been reborn as Junko's A.I. It would have been the end for all of us. But I know we can wake our friends up. You have every talent in the world. I'm sure with them combined, we can save everyone and as for Chiaki. I'm sure you can save her too." Sonia said, "But, how?" Kazuichi asked, "She was a computer program, right? And programs and be reprogramed and deprogrammed, right?" Sonia asked, "Right." Everyone agreed. "So, what I'm saying is there may be some leftover data of her. Monakuma just executed her. I don't think he could delete her as a teacher. So, it's possible that we could gather all the leftover data and recreate her." Sonia explained.</p><p>"That might just work. Hey, Byakuya ask Alter Ego if there's any traces of Chiaki's A.I left." Makoto ordered, "Already on it." He replied, typing on the keyboard. "I was waiting for you to ask that question. I've heard everything, and I think there may still be traces of Chiaki and Usami scattered in the Neo World Program. I'll need time to gather all the pieces, and I'll need help clearing out the remains of Junko's virus, but other than that, I think no, I know it's possible to bring them back."</p><p>Alter Ego said, bringing hope to everyone. "I think we should bring Usami back too. I think we owe her an apology for what happened." Fuyuhiko said, "He's right. We were wrong to doubt Monomi. She was on our side the entire time." Sonia said, "I think that's a good starting point thanks to Usami's spares and size, she'll be easier to recreate. Plus, she'll be a great help with defeating Junko's virus." Alter Ego said, "Well, then I guess we should get started then." Hajime said, "Yes, while you and Alter Ego wake everyone up, the rest of us will start turning this island into a home. I don't think we'll be leaving this place anytime soon after all." Sonia said,</p><p>"Yeah, too bad we're wanted criminals out there." Akane said sadly, "Hey, before you head back to Future Foundation, can I ask you something?" Hajime asked, "Sure, what do you need." Makoto asked, "Can I have a haircut? I'd like my original length, please." Hajime said seeing his hair was twice its normal length. "Oh, of course. Kyoko, can you find a pair of scissors? Byakuya come with me. Let's get a room ready." Makoto said, "Of course, Makoto, nice to see you taking leadership for once." Byakuya replied, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Makoto asked, "Come on, Makoto, let's leave to get everything ready." Kyoko said</p>
<hr/><p>And so starting that day, Hajime and the others worked tirelessly to wake their friends up. It took months, and with Alter Ego's help, Hajime made a new A.I called World Destroyer, but little by little, everyone began to wake from their comatose state. Everyone was overjoyed to be alive and cured of their despair while some adjusted nicely to their new lives; others were traumatized and in need of therapy. Hajime was pleased to have used his talents for something other than spreading despair on Junko's behalf. Almost everyone has woken up, and Usami was brought back one month prior to Ibuki's awakening. But, there was one person Hajime needed to wake up, and that was Nagito Komaeda, the one who Hajime missed almost as much as he missed Chiaki. Even when he was sleeping, Hajime thought he was beautiful. At first, Hajime thought he wouldn't be able to forgive Nagito for what he did to Chiaki; then, he remembered Nagito was trying to save Chiaki from the killing game by making an unsolvable murder. Unknown to him that if he succeeded in killing everyone. Junko's A.I would've taken over their bodies.</p><p>After everyone else woke from their coma's, Hajime found himself by Nagito's side every day, waiting for the boy to awaken. Sometimes, Hajime would stay the night and sleep on an air mattress by his boyfriend's side, thinking back to the days they spent together before it all came crashing down.</p>
<hr/><p>"Any progress?" Alter Ego asked, "Just a little but not enough to ensure he's waking up. What about on your end?" Hajime asked, "World Destroyer told me that Nagito's close to coming to. It may take a little while longer, but he thinks he'll wake by the end of the day or tomorrow. As for Chiaki, we're getting close Usami fought back more of the virus, reviling more of Chiaki's code. I think in a few months she'll be ready to be restored, isn't that great, Hajime?" Alter Ego asked, "Uh, Hajime?" He asked again when Hajime didn't respond. "Shh, Nagito, I think he's waking up!" Hajime said, hopeful, "Nagito? Nagito? Come on, bud, wake up." Hajime said, "Ha, Hajime." Nagito said, waking up. "Nagito! You're safe. It was all a simulation. You're alive and well!" Hajime explained, "I'm alive? The last thing I remember is being impaled by a spear. I'm so happy to see you again. Wait, where's Chiaki?" Nagito asked, looking around.</p><p>"About that, I've got a lot of explaining to do," Hajime said, explaining the whole ordeal the class trial that took Chiaki's life, Junko's A.I. Its goal. And how Chiaki saved everyone at the nick of time by giving them the hope they needed and how Hajime and Alter Ego managed to wake everyone up. While explaining Hajime never seen Nagito so guilty, he loved Chiaki as much as Hajime, and to find out his plan would've backfired no matter what happened filled him with both despair and guilt. "I'm sorry, Hajime. I found out about Chiaki being the traitor from Future Foundation from the book Monokuma gave me in the final death room. I knew you were the mastermind behind Junko's A.I when you were Izuru Kamukura. But I never wanted to hurt either of you. I wanted to save Chiaki by sacrificing myself and letting you all go down with me. I thought the world was better off without a bunch of remnants rooming around. But, if I knew Chiaki was an A.I and that Junko was waiting for all of us to die to take control, I would've abandoned my plan and worked with you all to stop it." Nagito explained,</p><p>"I'm sorry my plan was stupid selfish, and I don't blame you if you'll never forgive me for taking the love of your life away from you. Trash like me deserves it after all." Nagito said, "No, that's wrong! We all did awful things both inside and outside the simulation. If anything, it's all my fault for putting the virus in the Neo World Program in the first place all because I was bored and wanted to know if hope was more predictable then despair. I was the one who let Hope's Peak take advantage of my insecurities; I let them use me because I thought I was nothing without talent. I became a shell of my former self. And I forgive you, but I can barely forgive myself." Hajime explained, "Hajime? I never knew you were the one to make such mushy confessing's." Nagito said teasingly, "Sh, shut up." Hajime replied, beginning to blush, and at that moment, Nagito pulled the boy into a hug. "You remember what you told me back in the simulation? You said we were the same, and you were right. You looked at everyone as stepping stones for hope, and I looked at hope and despair as a way to cure my boredom in a way we both had messed up views towards hope and despair. And it resulted in both of us hurting the ones we loved." Hajime explained,</p><p>"But, I guess this means we can start fresh Future Foundation doesn't know we're still here and everyone else is trying to start anew. So, how about we start over again. But, first, let's remove Junko's arm, Kazuichi, and I have been working on a prosthetic arm for you." Hajime explained, "That sounds great. To be honest, I don't know what I was thinking about cutting my hand off in the first place." Nagito said as Hajime helped him up. "Hey, Nagito, about the real Chiaki." Hajime said, "I know, she's long gone. I saw it happen right before my eyes. I'm sure someone must have told you that's how we were brainwashed into Junko's despair."</p><p>Nagito said, "Yes, Sonia did, but she's not gone for good. Turns out her A.I isn't lost forever Monokuma didn't delete her. Her code's just scattered across the Neo World. Alter Ego's been working on recreating her. She's coming back to us, Nagito. We just need a little more time." Hajime explained excitedly, "You mean the three of us can be together again?" Nagito asked, "In a way, yes." Hajime replied at that moment, Nagito's legs gave out, and he started crying tears of joy. "I never thought I would ever see her again after getting out of the program. This really is the best luck I've ever had. I just hope the bad luck doesn't ruin the moment." Nagito said,</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't let it," Hajime said, carrying his lover out to see everyone.</p>
<hr/><p>The next few months passed by fast. Everyone continued making Jabberwock Island their new home, and Hajime continued trying to get Chiaki back with Nagito by his side. And the day came where she was closer to returning than ever before. "She's back?!" Nagito asked, seeing Chiaki flouting on screen. "Yes, and no, she's rebuilt physically, but we're still missing some code to make her function fully again. There's still some places where the virus hasn't been removed yet. Usami just left to take care of it, give us a few more weeks, and she'll be back online for good." Alter Ego explained, "I'm so happy we didn't give up on her. Even if she's an A.I, she deserves to be happy too." Hajime said, brushing his thumb across Chiaki's cheek on screen. "Hajime, N, Nagito, I'm so happy to hear your voice's again," Chiaki said sleepily, surprising everyone. "She can hear us?" Nagito asked, "Yes, she can. She can hear your voices but won't be able to respond normally yet." Alter Ego explained,</p><p>"At least its progress; let us know about any updates." Hajime said, "I will give us a week or two, and she should be ready to talk to you all." Alter Ego said, "Thank you Alter Ego, we could've have done this without you." Hajime said, waving goodbye. But they didn't leave; instead, Nagito and Hajime sat in silence watching Chiaki float up and down in her sleep, happy to see she was with them again at long last.</p>
<hr/><p>The next week was busy for everyone, but when it was calm enough, Hajime, Nagito, or both would see how Chiaki was doing. Even though she still needed a little more time, Hajime could've sworn he saw her smile when he and Nagito laughed at one point. Hajime thought he saw her eyes open a little. On that night, Hajime and Nagito chatted about things that happened during the tragedy, even if it wasn't the best idea. It wasn't a bad one either, thanks to Junko erasing everyone's memories. Hajime wanted to know how much they remembered Nagito was telling him how he was stuck babysitting a group of kids as their servant for six months. Hajime couldn't believe the amount of patience Nagito had with the way they treated him.</p><p>Then he remembered that Nagito had been treated poorly his whole life, so it didn't surprise him that he was okay with it. But still, Hajime had to admit Mahiru was right. He did make a great stay at home, dad. Sometime during their chat, Hajime fell asleep on Nagito's shoulder, and Nagito fell asleep shortly after. The next morning the two awoke to the sound of Chiaki's voice,</p>
<hr/><p>"Hey, hey. Nagito Hajime wake up. I'm back." She said, "Huh, Chiaki!" Hajime exclaimed, waking Nagito in the process. "Phew, that's the last of it. That last batch had a real tight hold on Chiaki's code. I nearly got corrupted twice, but at least the virus is gone." Usami said, "We'll leave you alone to chat; you be good to my little sister." Alter Ego said, "Yeah, she's my sister too." Usami said, "Don't worry, you two, they've treated me perfectly this whole time. I know my boyfriends wouldn't cause me harm." Chiaki said, "Okay, we trust you. But, we got our eyes on you guys." Alter Ego said, leaving with Usami. "So, it's been a while. Thank you for bringing me back. Though I don't why you would, I'm not the real Chiaki. I'm just an A.I that looks like her. I'm just a bunch of ones and zeros made to look like someone you know I shouldn't even exist right now." Chiaki said,</p><p>"We know, but that doesn't mean we stopped caring about you. You're not just our girlfriend. You're our best friend in a way. The real Chiaki's spirit lives on through you. You could never replace the real Chiaki, and she can't replace you. Even though you're an A.I, you still have your own thoughts and feelings. You feel in love with us as we did with you. I promise from now we'll never be apart again." Hajime explained, "Wow, Hajime I didn't know you were the type to make such mushy moments." Chiaki said, "Sh, shut up." Hajime replied, blushing, "Uh, Oh Hajime, your tsundere side is showing." Nagito said, putting his arm around him. "You shut up too," Hajime said, making them both laugh. "Once a tsundere always a tsundere," Chiaki said,</p><p>"Anyway, even though I can't leave the program, I can still play games with you, and the Neo World Program is now Junko free, so now we can visit each other any time plus I can walk around this room through a hologram isn't that great?" Chiaki explained, "That's perfect. Hey, I've got nothing going on at the moment, so anyone wants to play something?" Hajime asked, "I do. I'm sure the others can handle themselves for a little while." Nagito said, "Great, how about we play Mario Party. I need to stretch my gamer muscles." Chiaki said, "And we won't go easy on you either." Nagito said,</p>
<hr/><p>From then on, Chiaki, Hajime, and Nagito became an inseparable couple once again even though Chiaki was limited to her screen Hajime and Nagito didn't mind because they still had each other. And they could visit Chiaki in the Neo World Program at any time. But one day, while they were playing Little Big Planet, Hajime began to wish Chiaki could live in the real world. "Hajime? You've been really quiet over there. Are you getting bored already?" Chiaki asked, "No, it's just that I wish you were here next to us in the real world. I'm grateful to have you back, but I wish you could exist in your own body." Hajime said,</p><p>"I had a feeling you would want that. I wish I could be with you that way too. But, I don't think there's a way for me too. If you find a way, I would be pleased to live alongside you like we used to." Chiaki said, "So, you want to be real too?" Nagito asked, "More than anything, the Neo World Program doesn't exactly run in real-time. With you guys gone for days, it is a real inconvenience for the outside world." Chiaki explained, "But, let's not worry about it for now. Let's enjoy our time together this way. Hey, I've got something to cheer you guys up. The next Kingdom Hearts game comes out next week. Could you ask Makoto to bring it over when he comes over next week?" Chiaki asked, "Sure, I've been looking forward to the next entry." Hajime said, "Same here. Wonder what kind of mischief Sora and the others will get into." Nagito said, "Great can't wait. Now how about another level." Chiaki said, picking up her controller.</p>
<hr/><p>Makoto brought the next Kingdom Hearts game along with his next shipment to Jabberwock. And for the next three months, the controller was pasted between Hajime, Nagito, and Chiaki. By the end of the game, though Hajime found the answer to how Chiaki could live alongside everyone again.</p><p>After saying goodbye to his girlfriend, he told Nagito about his plan. "Do you remember how they brought Roxas, Namine, and Xion back as replicas?" Hajime asked, "Of course I do. We just finished the game after all." Nagito replied, "Well, what if we do the same for Chiaki? I'm sure we could pull it off. And if we start now, we could surprise Chiaki for her birthday." Hajime said, "That sounds like a plan, so how do we start?" Nagito asked, "Well, first, I think." And they started working on Chiaki's replica.</p>
<hr/><p>For the next month, Chiaki knew something was up. Hajime seemed really happy about something and whispered to Nagito often. But, every time she asked them what's up, they just smiled at her and said it was a surprise. Even though Chiaki likes surprises, that answer made her want to know more. But soon enough, her answer will come. The day before her birthday, Hajime had everything figured out. He had a few friends keep her busy while he copied her A.I in case something went wrong so she wouldn't be lost forever. After taking a few more measurements, her replica will be ready when she woke up tomorrow. He only needed one more thing. He needed Chiaki to shut down for the night.</p>
<hr/><p>"Hey, Chiaki, sorry to disturb, but there's an update ready for you. When you're done playing with your boyfriends, could you shut done for the night?" Alter Ego asked, being in on the whole thing. "Of course, I'm getting sleepy anyway." Chiaki yawned, "Sorry, guys, could we cut this game short? I can barely keep my eyes open." Chiaki asked, yawning again. "Of course, we'll see you in the morning." Nagito said, "We'll spend time with you in the Neo World Program for your birthday, okay." Hajime said, "Okay, see you boys tomorrow. I love you." Chiaki said, "We love you too." Hajime and Nagito replied, blowing kisses to her. Tomorrow was going to be very special, indeed.</p>
<hr/><p>When Chiaki woke up the next morning, she felt different. She didn't feel like she was in a program. It felt like she was in the real world. "Is she waking up?" Sonia asked, "I'm not sure, but everything seems to be working in order." Hajime replied, "Hmm, Hajime? What's going on? Why do you sound so close?" Chiaki asked, "Open your eyes and see." Nagito replied, "Huh?" Chiaki opened her eyes and saw everyone standing there. At first, she thought everyone came to see her in the Neo World until she saw where she was in a room that wasn't in the program. She lifted herself and saw herself in a mirror and couldn't believe her eyes.</p><p>"Surprise! Welcome back, Chiaki!" Everyone exclaimed. Chiaki couldn't believe this. She was real. She was right there in the real world with her friends and her two wonderful boyfriends. "You did this all for me? How, how did you pull this off?" She asked, "Replicas, just like Namine. Do you like your surprise?" Hajime replied, "I love it! I can't believe you did this for me. You're the best boyfriends ever!" Chiaki exclaimed, jumping up and kissing them both. "Hey, are you done with the mussy stuff? I'm hungrier than a hippo right now." Akane said,</p><p>"Yes, let's celebrate!" Chiaki said, and the day was spent celebrating Chiaki's rebirth. Even though she wasn't the real Chiaki, she was still happy to be alive with her friends anyway. The day was the happiest Chiaki has ever been, and she didn't want this moment to end. But, night time came, and sleep began to take its toll on her.</p>
<hr/><p>"Come on, Chiaki, its time for bed." Hajime said, "No, please just one more round. I can handle it. Huh, sleepy." Chiaki yearned, "Aww, poor thing can barely keep her eyes open." Nagito said, picking her up. "Don't worry; you're here to stay. This isn't a dream. We're right here with you, and we're never leaving your side again." Hajime said, "Promise?" Chiaki asked, "Promise." They replied, "You know I love you, guys, right?" Chiaki asked, "We love you too. Good night Chiaki." Hajime said as he and Nagito gave her gentle kisses on her face and neck. "Good night, you two. This has been the best birthday ever." Chiaki said as they cuddled and slept to the sound of their gentile breathing. Happy that they'll never be apart again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this story at first I didn't think this was my best work. But after reading over it I think I did a good job since this took three days. Anyway I'll be writing a lot this month or at least I hope to keep you eyes open for the future. Have a good day or night and stay safe. XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>